


she ran away and she ran all the way back

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small scene of Clarke coming back to Bellamy after she ran away from her feelings.</p><p>Exactly that and nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she ran away and she ran all the way back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauders_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/gifts).



> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LANA!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> SO, tomorrow you'll receive something I worked a whole lot harder on, but TODAY, because you're in GERMANY DAMMIT AND NOT ENGLAND WHERE YOU SHOULD BE SO I CAN HUG YOU, you're gonna receive this. Part of me was like, I should write a damn epic for her, because that's what you deserve, but that takes lots of time and I'm still on writers block so this is all I could write.
> 
> So I do, genuinely, hope you like it. You'll probably like tomorrow's gift a little more, and I don't blame you, because I do too.
> 
> Lana, I love you BILLIONS, and I hope you have an amazing birthday tomorrow because you deserve it, and I hope you get lots of great gifts and you realise your calling in life and pursue your dreams and be happy and have money and friends and family and cute clothes and cuter hair and realise your bloody beautiful and the best person alive.
> 
> That's all I'm asking for.
> 
> If you're not Lana, enjoy the fic anyway, because I wrote it and because I managed to squeeze one damn joke in there. I know I could have tried harder. I'm tired.

“You’re a coward,” Clarke accused, glaring at Bellamy across the sofa. It was old and beat up; pieces of stuffing falling out of the edges, but he refused to buy another, and Clarke was done arguing with him over it. (Truth be told, she liked the damn sofa – it was comfy in all the right places and his Cat, Artemis, only scratched the sides and not at the cushions.)

“How am I the coward?” Bellamy asked incredulously. “You’re the one who practically ran away _screaming_ when I told you that I loved you!” Clarke froze before coughing.

“Because you won’t face Octavia,” she said, stumbling over her words. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk to Octavia because she’s pissed at me right now. She’s a fucking kick boxing instructor! She could break every bone in my body! I’m right not to go near her, but you on the other hand-“

“This is not about _me_ ,” Clarke interrupted.

“Of course it’s about you,” Bellamy replied, exasperated. “ _You_ came to _me_.”

“Only to tell you that Octavia was getting on my nerves complaining about you all day.”

“Oh yeah right, Princess,” he said, rolling his eyes and smirking. “You’re here because you missed me.”

“I do not,” she replied, cold. She missed the sofa. _Obviously_.

“Yes, you do,” Bellamy continued. His eyes were alight now, interested and smirking. He made his way over slowly, drawing out each step, letting his fingers graze over the edges of the sofa. “You miss me – you regret _running_ when I told you that I loved you, and you’re here because you want to make up for that.”

Clarke hated that he could peg her so easily. She also hated that she had expected him to.

“That’s not why I’m here,” she replied, but Clarke was a terrible liar and Bellamy knew all of her tells. He reached her, and Clarke stumbled backwards. He followed her, closing in after Clarke until her back was pressed against the door to his apartment and he was just a breath away.

“Why are you here, then?” he questioned, his eyes searching her face, running over her in the most intimate of ways. It was like he was fucking her with just his gaze and Clarke lost her breath. She struggled for it again, before swallowing, tilting her head up and trying to act as if he didn’t unravel her by just being in the same space.

“Like I said,” she told him, voice breathy and difficult to control. “For Octavia.”

“Octavia does fine on her own,” Bellamy said. Gently, he grazed the tips of his fingers up one of her arms. “And we’ll fix that problem – we always do. I think we should talk about you.”

Clarke’s front teeth sunk into her lower lip, her breathing stunted and her eyes just watching Bellamy’s lips; the way his tongue darted out to wet them – his eyes and how they watched her steadily; his freckles glowing softly in the low light.

“Fine,” she relented after a second. Clarke wasn’t ever one to relent – but it was _Bellamy_ , and god dammit they were best friends. He could work around her defences with his eyes closed. Bellamy’s lips tilted up into a smile.

“Fine?”

“Yeah – yes, I’m here because I want to talk to you.” Bellamy ran his fingers back down her arm again, before pulling his hand back.

“Talk to me,” he nodded. The look that had made her knees buckle softened, and instead he was comforting, smiling, helping her through feelings that she’d locked herself away from for so long. Clarke nodded, more to herself than to him.

“I miss you,” she said. “I miss being around you and I thought it was because we’re best friends, and that’s how I’m supposed to feel when we don’t speak for a week, but-“

Clarke looked away, swallowing and Bellamy moved back. It wasn’t a rejected movement, it was a helping one; his eyes still smiling for her, his head nodding her forward. He knew every movement to make her talk; knew how to act when she needed it and what type of friend she needed at any one moment. Clarke loved, deep inside her, that she knew how to do the same for him.

“But?” Bellamy prompted.

“But it wasn’t that way. It was… it was _more_ , Bellamy.” There was this flash of relief in his eyes and Clarke nodded, continuing. “I was wrong to leave when you told me that – for so many reasons. I never want to hurt you, Bell, you know that? And I’m sorry that I did that, I really am. I’m sorry that I left and I ran and I didn’t talk to you for a week, but I suppose I needed that time, looking back on it.”

Clarke coughed, wringing her hands together. Bellamy was watching her so carefully, as if trying to judge exactly what she would say next. Even though Clarke had practised it a hundred times in the mirror, she still wasn’t sure.

She moved around him, into the sunlit living room of his apartment; light filtering through the blinds. Her feet moved across the wooden floors and her eyes danced over his belongings, so familiar and surrounded with a warm feeling. Clarke looked back to Bellamy.

“I love you,” she said. “It took me a while to realise it – but I love you, Bellamy.” He looked at her warily for a moment, rolling his lower lip into his mouth.

“There’s a difference,” he said slowly. “Between loving someone and being _in love_ with someone.” She nodded. “Clarke, I’m _in love_ with you – and I have been for so long. Don’t tell me any of this if it’s the other for you.”

Clarke smiled, relieved, happy, so so fucking happy. “I’m _in_ love with you,” she told him. “I’m sorry I took so long, but it’s _in_ , Bell, it’s _in._ ” Bellamy’s face burst with happiness; a grin swallowed his features and everything was like light, ruminating from him. He darted forward, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She could feel his lips on her shoulder, his hair under her hairs, his arms wrapped around her torso.

For one long moment, they were frozen in a beautiful moment. They were still and content and inexplicably happy. Then, Bellamy pulled away, smile still intact.

“That’s what she said,” he told her. Clarke’s smile faded, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“I take it all back,” she replied, pretending to try and get away from his grasp. “I’m not in love with you anymore, it’s done, it’s over, you missed your chance.” Bellamy laughed, pulling her back in.

“Sorry,” he told her, nosing at her cheek. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Fine,” she smiled. “You’re forgiven.”

“Good.” Bellamy’s lips found Clarke’s and they pressed against each other. The kiss was all-encompassing, breath-taking, awe-inspiring. It was like the world shifted to make way for them; mountains moved and buildings scraped away, letting Bellamy and Clarke carve their own little space, just for them, amongst the skyscrapers. They lost themselves in one another, in their best friend, and the mountains watched on, sighing with relief.

The moment, as many moments tend to be, was ruined as Artemis yowled in the corner. The two pulled apart, glancing over to where the tabby cat sat in her litter box. She padded away after a second and Clarke wrinkled her nose up. Bellamy sighed.

“Man, that’s huge.” Clarke smiled up at him with a shrug, slipping her hand behind his neck and pulling him back down to her lips.

“That’s what she said,” Clarke said into his mouth. Bellamy laughed against her, and Clarke didn’t even care that she used the cat’s bowel movement to get him to make out with her again.

It worked, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS  
> Kudos and comments and stuff are appreciated, this could have been better I know, and Lana I still love you.


End file.
